Someday
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] Suatu hari nanti, pasti akan ada saatnya dimana kita bisa berbahagia bersama. Tanpa harus mempedulikan status sosial kita dan kehormatan keluarga kita. Suatu saat nanti, akan ada saatnya dimana kita bisa terus bersama. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Hanya ada kita berdua. YAOI/BL.


Entahlah, tadi siang tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin fic ini setelah nge-tweet sesuatu tentang Kyumin.

Fic-nya ngga begitu panjang karena emang ide ceritanya cuma tentang hubungan Kyumin sekarang ini.

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf kalau ide cerita ini sensitif untuk beberapa orang cuma yaaa... asalnya juga aku ga pengen bikin fic yang berhubungan sama pernikahan Sungmin karena aku tahu sebagian orang masih ngerasa sangat sensitif sama topik itu :)

But _well_, karena fic-nya juga udah selesai, jadi... _happy reading_ buat yang bersedia baca fic ini.

Semoga kalian semua menikmatinya ^^

_Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think about it _:D

_Well then, enjoy the ride~_

_._

_**_Special for all Joyers/Kyumin Shipper who still staying on this submarine aka unsinkable ship_ ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>=o=o=o=o=o=<strong>

**Someday**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**.**

**Someday, we will meet again.**

**Even though we don't know where we will go.**

**.**

**13 Desember 2014**

Sungmin mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin besar yang memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sudah terlihat sangat tampan sekarang. Pakaian pernikahan yang digunakannya pun sudah terlihat sangat sempurna. Jas dan celana hitam tersebut memeluk tubuhnya dengan baik, memperlihatkan sedikit lekuk tubuhnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan pakaiannya dengan senyum sedih. Disaat semua pengantin ingin menggunakan warna putih untuk pakaian pengantin mereka, Sungmin memilih warna hitam untuk pakaian miliknya. Bukan karena ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menggunakan warna yang sering dihubungkan dengan kesucian tersebut tapi… warna ini, model ini, pakaian ini sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang pengantin wanita. Pakaian ini, adalah pakaian yang ia rancang bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai… hingga hari ini dan seterusnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Seorang wanita membuka pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup dengan sangat rapat. Sebuah gaun putih selutut membingkai tubuh rampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin masih berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri, "Sungmin-_ssi_ waktunya sudah hampir tiba"

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin disertai dengan senyum manisnya, "Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" lanjutnya lagi.

Seolah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sungmin barusan, wanita itu kembali menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Kembali meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruangan itu. Sungmin menutup matanya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap pantulan dirinya. Ia kembali tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus wajah pria yang kini terpantul di cermin. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian dada pantulan tersebut, tepat dimana jantungnya terus berdetak. "Kau akan terus berada disini" lirihnya. Setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari kedua matanya membuat Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak, apalagi di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya perlahan. Mencoba untuk kembali mengontrol dirinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mengatur deru nafasnya yang tadi sempat memburu. Ia membayangkan wajah orang yang ia cintai. Mengingat kata-kata yang orang itu ucapkan padanya.

Janji mereka.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya yang kini tersenyum manis kepadanya. "_Fighting_, Lee Sungmin!" serunya pada diri sendiri sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**Someday, we will meet again.**

**With already separated identities.**

**.**

_Rumah keluarga Kim saat itu terlihat sangat ramai. Seluruh _member_ Super Junior berserta dengan keluarga mereka berkumpul di dalam rumah Kangin. Hari ini mereka akan merayakan kembalinya Kangin dari kewajibannya sebagai pria Korean Selatan. Hari ini, Kim Youngwoon baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Sang ibu, yang memang sudah menunggu kepulangan putranya, sengaja mengundang seluruh _member _Super Junior dan keluarganya untuk merayakan hal ini._

_Dan disinilah mereka._

_Berkumpul di rumah Keluarga Kim, yang memang tidak jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarga Choi._

_Perkumpulan tersebut terbagi menjadi tiga kubu. Kubu para ayah yang berkumpul di ruang tamu dan berbincang-bincang mengenai bisnis keluarga mereka masing-masing. Kubu para ibu yang sibuk di dapur mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua. Dan yang terakhir adalah kubu para anak, semua _member_ Super Junior, yang kini sedang menggoda rambut cepak Kangin._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya duduk memperhatikan perilaku _member _mereka yang terus menerus menggoda Kangin mengenai wajib militernya. Keduanya duduk dengan tenang di atas sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga, sesekali tertawa saat sang _hyung _merasa jengah karena terus menerus digoda oleh _member _yang lain. Terkadang, mereka juga akan ikut mengucapkan kata-kata yang bertujuan untuk menggoda Kangin. Tangan mereka yang bertautan sengaja disembunyikan di samping paha keduanya yang menempel satu sama lain. _

_Tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hubungan terlarang mereka._

_Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa selama 5 tahun terakhir, kedua pria tersebut memiliki hubungan yang lebih dalam daripada hubungan kakak beradik._

_Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun, si _evil magnae_, memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Lee Sungmin._

_Mereka sengaja menutupi hubungan tersebut dari semua orang dengan alasan tidak ingin reputasi Super Junior yang sudah berada di puncak menjadi hancur karena skandal hubungan terlarang mereka. Mereka sengaja menutupinya dengan label '_hyung-dongsaeng_' dan '_roommate_' yang selama ini mereka pegang._

_Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa di balik pintu kamar mereka berdua tersimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang bisa saja menghancurkan reputasi baik Super Junior. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa di balik kamar tersebut keduanya sering sekali mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka dengan sangat bebas bahkan hingga melakukan hubungan intim._

_Tidak ada yang akan menyangka karena keduanya menutup hal tersebut dengan sangat, sangat rapat. _

"_Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Nyonya Park, _leader_ para ibu-ibu, dari dalam dapur, "Anak-anak, tolong siapkan meja makannya!" serunya lagi._

"_Akhirnya! Makan malam!" seru Shindong semangat. _

"_Aigoo kau ini _hyung_, katanya ingin diet tapi mendengar makan malam langsung bersemangat seperti itu" ejek sang _magnae_ yang masih setia terduduk manis di samping Sungmin. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada dan menatap sang _hyung _dengan tatapan mengejek, "Diet apanya, kau bahkan makan lebih banyak daripada kuli bangunan" ejeknya lagi._

"_Biar saja, kau _magnae_! Daripada badanmu yang kurus kering seperti itu!" balasnya, "Berdiri kau! Bantu kami menyiapkan semuanya"_

"Araseo hyung_" Ujarnya malas._

_Sungmin terkekeh menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang mengangkut beberapa meja panjang bersama dengan Shindong. Kyuhyun-nya memang selalu seperti itu. Selalu menggoda semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya dan bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil. Ya… walaupun terkadang dia pun akan bersikap sesuai dengan usianya saat ini. Namun, satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui tentang Kyuhyun. Pria itu merupakan seorang pria yang cukup romantis dan memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan sangat baik, melindunginya dan bahkan menjadi sandaran disaat Sungmin terlalu lelah untuk tersenyum serta memeluknya di saat Sungmin menangis. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun lah yang Sungmin izinkan untuk melihat air matanya. Untuk melihat dirinya di saat yang paling rapuh sekalipun._

_Melindunginya dan menghapus air matanya._

_Menghujani Sungmin dengan cintanya.._

"_Yah Lee Sungmin! Jangan hanya tersenyum seperti itu! Bantu kami!"_

_Seruan itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, ia mengendarkan pandangannya dan menatap Heechul yang terus menerus memanggil namanya, "Ah! _Ne, hyung_!" seru Sungmin sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu _hyung_-nya tersebut._

_Makan malam Keluarga Kim hari itu lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Terdapat beberapa meja panjang yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga cukup untuk mereka semua. Keluarga besar Super Junior itu terus saja berbincang di sela makan malam mereka._ Well_, mereka jarang sekali bertemu jadi hari ini adalah kesempatan bagi semuanya untuk berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apapun._

"_Aigoo tidak terasa kita sudah setua ini" ujar ayah Leeteuk yang hari itu sengaja datang menghadiri undangan keluarga Kim, "Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti aku bisa menimang seorang cucu dari putraku" keluhnya, "Ia bahkan belum pernah memperkenalkan seorang gadis pun padaku"_

"_Sudah pernah, _appa_" sela Leeteuk, "Kau ingat. Tahun kemarin. Seorang gadis cantik bernama Kang Sora"_

_Ayah Leeteuk berusaha mengingat nama yang disebutkan oleh putranya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aaah iya, iya. Pasangan WGM-mu yang itu. aku mengingatnya sekarang" ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal. Ia menatap bingung sang putra yang masih sibuk memakan makan malamnya, "Kau serius berhubungan dengannya?"_

_**UHUK UHUK**_

_Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Leeteuk yang masih terbatuk akibat tersedak makanannya. Reaksi dari Leeteuk barusan sontak membuat para orang tua tertawa bahagia. Sang _leader_ akhirnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Ayah dan ibu Leeteuk bahkan tidak hentinya membicarakan hal itu kepada orang tua yang lain._

"_Siwon juga sudah memiliki kekasih" sela Nyonya Choi, tidak mau kalah untuk membicarakan seorang wanita yang diperkenalkan Siwon sekitar 6 hari yang lalu, "Ia memperkenalkannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadisnya sangat cantik dan juga baik. Ia juga––"_

"_Eomma!" seru Siwon. Wajahnya memerah mendengar ibunya sendiri membongkar rahasianya di depan seluruh keluarga besar Super Junior. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sang pewaris keluarga Choi pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat ibunya terus saja membicarakan wanita yang baru ia kenal beberapa bulan lalu. _'Haaa… dasar ibu-ibu' _batinnya. Siwon baru saja akan kembali makan saat sebuah tangan menghentikan sumpitnya. _Oh no, he's in a big trouble_! Ia belum pernah menceritakan hal ini pada _member _yang lain._

"_Ah, terkadang aku iri pada kalian" ujar ibu Yesung, "Yesung malah terlalu sibuk dengan Kkoming dan Mello. Saat libur, ia malah mengurusi toko kami"_

"_Aigoo… Yesungie memang bisa diandalkan ya?" ujar ibu Sungmin, "Andai saja aku memiliki seorang anak perempuan, pasti sudah kudekatkan dengan Yesung-mu itu" lanjutnya sambil tertawa. "Sungminnie bahkan belum pernah memperkenalkan seorang gadis pun setelah bersama dengan Super Junior. Sungjinnie malah lebih sering memperkenalkan teman wanitanya padaku daripada kakaknya" keluhnya._

"_Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kehidupan seorang _idol_. Bisa-bisa penggemarnya menangis jika Sungminnie memiliki seorang kekasih hahaha" canda Nyonya Cho, "Sebenarnya aku mengerti perasaanmu Sungmin-_eomma_, Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepadaku. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku sering melihatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat sedang membaca pesan di ponselnya. Iya kan, Kyuhyun-ah?"_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang setelah mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Sebegitu terlihatnya kah dirinya hingga ibunya bisa mengetahui hal itu walaupun Kyuhyun jarang sekali pulang ke rumah? Cho Kyuhyun, kau masih harus belajar banyak untuk mengontrol kebahagiaanmu. "_Aniya!_ Aku belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Menurutku sekarang, karir bersama Super Junior lebih penting daripada apapun" sanggahnya. Ibu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu mendengar ucapan sang putra sementara Kyuhyun, tangan pria itu kini menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin di bawah meja. Menenangkan kekasihnya yang juga terlihat tegang akibat ucapan Nyonya Cho tadi._

"_Kalian ini…" ujar kepala keluarga Kim, "Karir memang sangat penting di usia kalian yang masih muda seperti sekarang, tapi mencari pendamping hidup juga tidak kalah pentingnya. Kalian tahu, aku sudah sangat ingin sekali menimang cucu hahaha"_

"_Benar sekali apa yang kau ucapkan, Kangin -_appa_" ujar Tuan Cho mengamini, "Usia kita sudah tidak muda lagi. Aku ingin segera menimang cucu dari kedua anakku"_

**.**

**Most of the memories have gone with the tear-filled river of time**

**The youth and love of the past was so precious**

**.**

_Beberapa hari ini, Sungmin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun menghindari dirinya. Pria itu tidak pernah tinggal jika harus berdua saja dengan Sungmin. Ia bahkan mengambil pekerjaan lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Padahal dahulu, Kyuhyun akan merasa sangat senang jika mereka bisa berduaan. Keduanya jadi bisa memperlihatkan rasa cinta mereka tanpa harus takut diketahui oleh orang lain._

_Tapi sekarang, untuk berbicara saja sangat sulit. _

_Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berangkat saat Sungmin bangun di pagi hari._

_Sungguh mengesalkan._

_Sungmin menghela nafas saat ia memasuki _dorm_ yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya karena takut membangunkan _member_ lain yang dipastikan sudah tertidur. Jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat. Ia harus mengisi beberapa acara _off-air_ dan berlatih untuk drama musikal terbarunya._

'Haaa… capek sekali'_ keluhnya dalam hati. Ia menatap jam yang kini menunjukkan jam 3 pagi. Jarang sekali ia pulang selarut ini._

_Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ia tingggali bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Lampu kamar yang masih menyala membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti sejenak. _'Apa Kyuhyun belum tidur?' _pikirnya. Dengan perlahan ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan membuka pintu kamar mereka._

_Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri di ambang pintu saat melihat sang kekasih sedang bermain PSP di tempat tidurnya. Rasa kesal yang selama ini bersemayanm di hatinya tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar mereka dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, "Kau menghindariku" ucapnya setelah berada di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun, "Kenapa?"_

_Sungmin bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu bangun dan mematikan PSP miliknya. Kekasihnya kini menatap matanya dan hal itu membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lelah dan kalut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"_Hey" panggil Kyuhyun pelan, "Kau pikir, hubungan kita ini akan berakhir seperti apa?" lirihnya. Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin dan menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Aku lelah harus terus menyembunyikan hubungan kita"_

_Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Lelah katanya? Ia merasa lelah harus menutupi hubungan mereka di depan umum? Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu sebenarnya._

"_Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" suara Sungmin bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Matanya yang memandang kedua mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sakit. Selama 5 tahun berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, kalimat tadi adalah kalimat yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Selama ini Sungmin selalu berusaha keras untuk tetap mengontrol dirinya saat berada di depan publik. Berusaha keras meredam rasa cemburunya saat Kyuhyun melakukan _fan service _dengan member lain. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun berkata seolah ia sudah lelah untuk mencintai Sungmin. _

_Setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun panik. Ia segera menangkup wajah kekasihnya dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu, "Bukan begitu maksudku" sanggahnya cepat, "Kau juga tahu seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu, Lee Sungmin. Jangan pernah meragukan hal itu"_

"_Lalu apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi, "Jelaskan semuanya padaku agar aku bisa mengerti" mohonnya._

_Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas perlahan. Bahkan menatap kedua mata Sungmin pun membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Kedua mata Sungmin yang hanya memancarkan rasa cinta dan kepolosan dirinya membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang paling jahat di dunia ini. Sangat jahat karena telah membuat kedua mata itu mengeluarkan air matanya._

"_Aku hanya memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir" ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi bulat kekasihnya, "Memikirkan apa yang orang tua kita katakan saat di rumah Kangin-_hyung_"_

"_Tentang mencari seorang istri dan memiliki anak?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memegang kedua pundak Sungmin dengan erat, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakuan, Sungmin-ah. Orang tua kita memiliki ekspektasi yang sangat besar terhadap kita berdua. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja muncul di hadapan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa kita sudah berhubungan selama lebih dari 5 tahun"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kita memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar, Ming. Kau adalah putra pertama dari keluarga Lee. Dan aku… aku adalah putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Cho. Kita memiliki kewajiban untuk meneruskan keturunan keluarga kita" lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin. Tatapan kekasihnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan luka membuat Kyuhyun ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu ini semua sangat berat dan menyakitkan. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun merasa sedih dan terluka. Ia juga merasa bahwa dunia tidak adil kepada mereka. _

_Disaat semua orang bisa dengan bebas mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka kepada sang terkasih, Kyuhyun harus berusaha keras menutupi rasa cintanya untuk Sungmin._

_Disaat semua orang bisa saling mencintai tanpa harus memikirkan apapun, mereka harus memikirkan apa saja hal yang akan terjadi jika hubungan mereka terbongkar ke khalayak luas._

_Sungguh tidak adil!_

"_Kyu…" lirih Sungmin. Air mata itu kini kembali mengalir dengan bebas. Ia kini mencengkram ujung kaos Kyuhyun dengan erat, "Maksudmu… kau ingin kita putus?"_

"_Aku tahu ini berat, Sungmin-ah" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia pun kini menangis… menangisi hubungan mereka berdua yang hanya bisa mereka pertahankan hingga sejauh ini saja. "Aku tahu ini menyakitkan. Percayalah, aku juga merasakan itu semua" lanjutnya. Ia memandang Sungmin yang kini sudah terisak di hadapannya. Sungguh, jika Kyuhyun boleh bersikap egois, ia ingin mengajak Sungmin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Meninggalkan semuanya dan hidup bahagia berdua. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa… ia yakin Sungmin juga tidak bisa melakukan itu. Mereka sangat mencintai keluarga mereka. Keduanya juga sangat mencintai _member_ Super Junior yang lain._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka semua begitu saja._

"_Lalu kenapa?" lirih Sungmin di sela isak tangisnya, "Jika kau juga merasa sangat sakit lalu kenapa kau mau mengakhiri hubungan ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu" isaknya lebih keras. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. "Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, Kyu"_

"_Aku tahu, Ming" lirihnya, "Aku pun sama sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Ming" lanjutnya sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tapi kita tidak bisa mengesampingkan semuanya begitu saja. Reputasi Super Junior. Kehormatan keluarga kita. Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika mereka tahu kalau kau adalah kekasihku, Sungmin-ah. Orang-orang itu pasti akan mencemooh kita. Mencibir hubungan kita. Mengecam kita. Dan bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Super Junior dan keluarga kita, Ming. Mereka semua akan hancur. Hanya karena kita, mereka juga akan menanggung semua cemoohan dan hinaan dari orang-orang" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, "Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya, Ming. Aku tahu kau juga sangat mencintai keluargamu dan _member _lain"_

_Sungmin tidak mengucapkan apapun selama beberapa menit. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Menangisi ketidakadilan yang terjadi kepada mereka. Tidak adil. Hanya itu yang terbersit di benak Sungmin sekarang. Semua orang berhak untuk bahagia, bukan? Lalu kenapa sangat sulit sekali bagi dirinya dan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan tersebut. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa berbahagia bersama selamanya? Kenapa mereka harus menyerah bahkan sebelum mereka berperang? Jawaban Sungmin sama dengan jawaban yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. _

_Super Junior dan keluarga mereka. _

"_Baiklah" ujar Sungmin setelah beberapa saat. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya, mengelus wajah sang terkasih dengan sangat lembut, "Kita yang harus berkorban, _ne_" lirihnya._

_Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Sungmin dalam. Menyatakan seluruh rasa cintanya melalui ciuman tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan asinnya air mata Sungmin yang terus mengalir selama bibir mereka menyatu. Ia juga bisa merasakan rasa asin air matanya sendiri. Ini sungguh menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Sangat, sangat menyakitkan._

"_Berbahagialah Ming" lirih Kyuhyun. Bibir mereka masih menempel satu sama lain, seolah tidak rela untuk terlepas walau sedetikpun, "Walaupun bukan namaku yang akan tertulis di dalam buku pernikahanmu nanti. Walaupun bukan aku yang mendampingimu hingga nafasmu berakhir nanti, kau harus berjanji untuk terus berbahagia Lee Sungmin. Berbahagialah untukku… untuk kita"_

_Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, "Kau juga Cho Kyuhyun. Berbahagialah walaupun bukan diriku yang mendampingimu kelak. Berbahagialah walaupun bukan seorang Lee Sungmin yang mengucapkan janji setia bersamamu di depan altar. Berbahagialah untukku… untuk kita"_

_Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Ia memandang wajah pria yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya dan memegang erat tangan kanan Sungmin, menyentuhkannya ke tempat jantungnya selama ini berdetak, "Hey… percayalah, selamanya hanya akan ada Lee Sungmin disini"_

_Sungmin tersenyum sendu. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya, "Dan selamanya hanya akan ada Cho Kyuhyun disini"_

_Malam itu mereka kembali menangis. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menangisi hubungan mereka yang harus berhenti sampai disitu saja. Keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun sambil berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Pelukan terakhir mereka sebagai seorang kekasih._

_Karena untuk hari esok dan seterusnya, Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang _dongsaeng _bagi_ _Sungmin dan Sungmin hanyalah seorang _hyung _bagi Kyuhyun._

**.**

**Someday, we will meet again.**

**Just like this.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan yang sudah di sewa untuk upacara pemberkatan pernikahannya hari ini. Semua _member_ Super Junior, keluarga besar dan teman-temannya kini sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Menunggu dirinya untuk mengucap janji setia bersama dengan wanita yang nanti akan menjadi pendampingnya. Sesekali, ia akan tersenyum dan memberi salam pada orang-orang yang menghampiri dirinya dan sedikit menggodanya karena akhirnya ia akan menikah di usianya yang ke 30.

Sungmin mengendarkan pandangannya, matanya kini tertuju kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria, yang ia ketahui adalah kolega dari ayahnya. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka tertawa saat sang pria mengucapkan suatu hal yang tidak bisa Sungmin dengar karena jarak yang cukup jauh, mungkin membicarakan mengenai dirinya yang menikah sebelum usia 30 tahun –– sesuai dengan harapan sang ayah –– atau mengenai cucu yang akan mereka miliki kelak. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum menatap keduanya. Paling tidak, kedua orang tuanya terlihat begitu bahagia saat ini.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju altar yang sudah dihias seindah mungkin. Penuh dengan warna putih dan berbagai macam bunga yang ia sukai. Langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang kini berdiri di depan altar tersebut. pakaian yang dipakai pria itu membuat Sungmin hampir saja menitikkan air matanya namun, ia hanya tersenyum sedih kepada pria yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya. Sama seperti milik Sungmin, pakaian yang Kyuhyun gunakan saat ini adalah pakaian mereka rancang bersama. Entah apa yang memasuki pikiran mereka saat itu sehingga meminta seorang teman baik mereka untuk merancangkan pakaian untuk mereka berdua.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum haru ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Sama seperti seorang pengantin pria yang sedang menggapai tangan sang pengantin wanita. Sungmin ingin sekali menangis, tapi mereka sudah berjanji untuk terus tersenyum… terus berbahagia. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin mengingkari janji tersebut. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk tersenyum dan berbahagia walaupun tidak bersama dengan pria ini… tidak bersama dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Dengan cepat Sungmin menggapai tangan itu dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh pria yang selalu mencintainya ini.

"Selamat _hyung_" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinganya, "Berbahagialah"

Sungmin menutup matanya erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk mengontrol air mata yang terus mendesak keluar. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Sungmin harus bahagia. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk terus berbahagia. Dengan susah payah, Sungmin mengontrol emosinya yang mulai bergejolak saat ini. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat ia sukai. Mengesap aroma maskulin itu sekali lagi.

"Eum" ujar Sungmin setelah beberapa saat, "Kau juga berbahagialah, Kyuhyun-ah"

**.**

'_**Hey Kyuhyun-ah, jika saat itu aku terlahir sebagai seorang wanita, apa hari ini kita masih bisa terus saling mencintai tanpa harus mempedulikan cemoohan semua orang dan kehormatan keluarga kita? Apa kita masih bisa terus bersama selamanya?' **_**–– Lee Sungmin.**

'_**Suatu hari nanti, pasti akan ada saatnya dimana kita bisa berbahagia bersama, Sungmin-ah. Saling mencintai tanpa harus mempedulikan apapun perkataan semua orang. Tanpa harus mempedulikan status sosial kita dan kehormatan keluarga kita. Suatu saat nanti, akan ada saatnya dimana kita bisa terus bersama. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Hanya ada kita berdua' **_**–– Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Song Lyrics: Super Junior - Someday<p>

credit to the translator


End file.
